The Yule Ball
by ragsweas
Summary: The yule Ball is back for hugo's seventh year and Ron finally asks Hermione out. Written for Golden Snitch forum


**Written for Golden Snitch forum(Prompt a day)**

 **Prompt: (colour) blood-red**

 **WC:696**

It was Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley's seventh year. The tri-wizard tournament was back.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were glad that neither of their children had participated in the tournament and that the competitions were relatively safer this time. The first task was a much like Treasure hunt, with Durmstrang winning. Now was the time for the Yule Ball.

Hermione was supposed to attend it as the Minister. Ron just wanted to attend it with Hermione. That's how the couple found themselves during dinner a week before the Yule ball.

Hermione was reading something as Ron played with his food.

"Hermione?" Ron finally looked up. Hermione kept reading and mumbled.

"Would you like to go out to the Yule Ball with me?" he asked.

Hermione looked above, her head still lowered. A small smile played on her lips.

"What?"

"Um," Ron cleared his throat and leaned back on his chair, "Would you like to go the Yule Ball with me?"

Hermione sat up straight and crossed her arms. "Why are you suddenly asking?"

"Well, you said the next time I should ask you before anyone else asks you." Ron said, playing with his fingers under the table.

Hermione smiled and said, "all right."

Ron beamed. Hermione put up a finger and said, "Don't you dare wear those robes now. I am the Minister." She added in her bossy know-it-all voice.

"I don't want to smell like Aunt Muriel again!" Ron said, looking utterly horrified at the idea. The couple grinned as Hermione went back to the paper and Ron started eating.

"They have outdone themselves this time." Ron commented. Neville nodded and smiled.

The Great Hall was covered with snow. Little mistletoes hung at places and little balls of light were floating around. Harry had requested for them as soon as he heard that Hermione and Ron were going together.

"So, where's she meeting you?" asked Neville. Ron blushed and said, "Where she should have met me the first time. On the stairs."

"DAD!" Ron turned to see Hugo coming towards them. "Hello Professor Longbottom."

He turned to Ron and said, "Lily's being really secretive about Mum. Do you know why?"

Ron shook his head. Both father and son wore black dress robes that fit perfectly with their red hair.

"Where's Ms Waters?" asked Neville, looking around. Hugo shrugged. "She said she'll meet me here."

"So, how're the champions?" asked Ron. Neville's eyes widened and he said, "That reminds me, I've to go collect them. See you boys later!"

Ron and Hugo laughed as Neville disappeared through the crowd. Hugo turned towards the stairs and muttered, "WOW!"

Ron turned and mirrored Hugo's expression.

Hermione stood there, her hair made in a bun. She wore a blood-red dress that perfectly brought out her beauty. Plaits of red made it so much similar to her first Yule ball's dress that Ron for a moment forgot that they were not Hogwarts students anymore.

Lily Potter walked behind her, wearing lilac dress and ran to greet her date. Hugo stepped forward and took her mother's hand. Putting a kiss on her cheek, he said, "You look amazing Mum!"

"Thank you Hugo!" Hermione turned to Ron who was gaping at her. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "I should be going n there Mr Weasley. Just after the champions."

"Absolutely Mrs Granger-Weasley." Ron answered. Hugo shook his head and disappeared to find his date.

Hermione looked up and said, "Oh, mistletoe."

Ron smiled and said, "So, we don't want Nargels creating a problem do we?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and said, "No we don't"

Ron leaned forward, kissing Hermione who responded gladly. They must have stood there for some time for they heard someone clearing their throat.

Neville stood there, smiling. As the Weasleys looked at him, he said, "They are waiting for you Minister."

Ron smiled at her and extended his arm. Hermione gladly took it and as they walked inside the Hall, Hermione said, "Glad you asked me. Viktor's the new headmaster of Durmstrang. I hope you know that."

Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and said, "Krum doesn't bother me anymore."

Hermione beamed and with one final kiss, they entered the hall.


End file.
